1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable traveling bag and, more particularly, a briefcase having a floating storage compartment for safely transporting a personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers are becoming a common traveling item for businessmen. A lap top computer and accessory equipment, such as printer, fax, memory disk, power pack, etc. are used in business travel, and there is a need to safely transport and access this equipment. Additionally, the increasing congestion in airline travel has also dictated that luggage should be fairly compact in order to be carried onto the plane.
In order to further accommodate the needs of a traveler, suitcase and luggage pieces have also incorporated wheel assemblies and extendable handles to assist in their portability. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,487, 5,108,119, and 5,167,306 for various examples of such luggage. These carrying cases are advantageously used, for example, by sales representatives, lawyers, and other businessmen who have to carry heavy objects and bulky documents. While it is possible to put a lap top computer directly into a briefcase, such a solution would be unacceptable without modifying the briefcase or adding appropriate and space consuming packing material to secure the computer.
Luggage that has been segmented into individual compartments has been known in the prior art to accommodate the particular traveler's usage, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,131,583, 4,925,021, and 4,729,460.
The prior art is still seeking to optimize the ability to provide a traveling bag, such as a briefcase, that also can accommodate the requirements of the business traveler with his computer needs.